


God and Subordinate

by g0r0fanatic



Category: Mogeko Castle, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0r0fanatic/pseuds/g0r0fanatic
Summary: Jasmine ends up in a situation that gets herself into trouble with her divinity in the Pitch Black World.However, it takes an unexpected turn... but, it was only to trick the poor 11th subordinate.
Relationships: Fumus/Jasmine (CanonxOC)
Kudos: 2





	God and Subordinate

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, I'm tryna get the hang of things on this website haha⎯

How did she get herself into a situation like this? The bruised and beaten angel was in a corner, lengthy arms wrapped around her knees as they were brought to her chest. Her heart was racing, fear in her eyes as she watched her divinity make his way right towards the lavender haired being.

The black and red haired male made his way towards his lovely angel, examining her broken and beaten body. Oh, how he just **LOVED** to see her like this. Well, he loved to see **ALL** of his creations(and brother) like this. Nearing closer to her frame, he stopped and squated down as a hand held bloodied scissors.

A bloodied gloved hand extended out and cupped the angel's cheek, which caused her to flinch. “ Look at you, “ cooed Fumus as a thumb brushed against her tender flesh. _How soft.._ he thought to himself. Reminded him of Nadine.. But, that traitor didn't matter right now. “ All bloodied and covered in bruises and cuts, “ continued the smoke deity. Suddenly, he cupped her cheek to hard and tossed Jasmine down to the side like some ragdoll. This sudden action caused her to let out a whimper.

Her body curled into a ball, snipped wings covering her broken frame as Fumus rose up. Reeling a leg back, he gave a kick to her arms. A cry emitted from his 11th subordinate, tears pricking at the ends of her eyes. He bent his torso forward, a hand extending and grasping at her outfit's collar and forcing the poor gal to uncurl and lift up to meet face to face.

“ Pluh-Please.. I'm suh-sorry, “ whimpered Jasmine as hands shakily reached to grasp at his wrists that held her outfit's collar. “ Shut it, “ scowled the deity as he got her to fully stand and slammed her back against the wall behind. Another cry was released, now sobbing quietly that filled the room both were currently in. Like that, she shut up as purple slits were to narrow and stare into his own indigo orbs.

Fumus stared momentarily before inching closer to her red and fucked up face. Ah, how beautiful.. A pleasing sight to stare upon. In a soft tone, he spoke out, “ You know I _love_ you, yes? “ No response but a sob from the mess of an subordinate. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he slammed her into the wall again. “ Right? “ he questioned again, tone now quite harsh. “ Right, “ sobbed out Jasmine as pain coarsed through her whole system.

“ And you know I'm doing this for a good cause, yes? “ cooed Fumus. “ Yes, Lord Fumus, “ cried out Jasmine. Now with a disgusting and wicked smile, he inched his face closer and closer until his lips met hers. It only lasted momentarily before he dropped her onto the ground. The lavender hair girl dropped to the floor and on her knees, body quivering from the amount of pain she was given.

“ Clean it up or else, “ snapped the divinity as she wobbly got up and nodded. Turning heel, Fumus made his exit from the room and left her to clean the messy area. Now, he has to take a shower after this.. As much as he'd love to keep Jasmine's crimson fluids over his clothes and tender flesh, he wanted to be clean and head back to his unfinished paperwork.


End file.
